Bitten by love
by DaireySyns
Summary: A request fic for CatLoverx33. Kaito is a vampire hunter. Yuma a vampire. Depsite the difference they are lovers. How would this end? Good or bad? Find out in this short Photonshipping story.
1. Chapter 1

summary: Kaito is a vampire hunter. Yuma a vampire. Depsite the difference they are lovers. How would this end? Good or bad? Find out in this short Photonshipping story.

Dairey:Hey guys, this is a little phontonshippping fic request for CatLoverx33 asked a while ago.

Syns: We know CatLoverx33 had to wait for this fic for quite a while. Be we hope this will make it up.

Dairey: Let us not CatLoverx33 wait for any second longer. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Kaito Tenjo had always thought that sayings like 'love has no boundaries' or 'love can over bridge anything' was nothing but over traumatized nonsense. That people were naive and overrated love.

That was until he discovered its true meaning first handed.

After all he is a hunter, a vampire hunter to be exactly, and he was in love with... a vampire boy named Yuma Tsukumo.

"You wanted to see me father." Kaito said as he bowed for his father; Dr. Faker the leader of the vampire hunter order.

"Yes, Kaito. I wish to speak you about some..rumors I have been hearing." Faker said carefully.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Rumors sir?"

"There have been words going around lately that your hunting methods has significantly changed." Faker explained.

The young hunter's face remained stoic. "Tell me father; have I lately been unable to find vampires?"

"No."

"Have I lost track of vampires lately?"

"Well, no."

"Have I let vampires escape during a pursuit?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I don't see what that significantly change everyone has been talking about. I am doing what our order stands for. Hunting down vampires and terminate them." Kaito said.

"Indeed you are Kaito. After all it's our duty to protect and free this world from those heartless, blood lusted, murdering monsters. And despite being the youngest hunter master we ever had you always have done a marvelous work." Dr. Faker said proudly before his face turned into worry. "But lately I have heard words of you showing...compassion to our targets."

"Is that so?" Kaito simply answered.

"Kaito, from young on we learn you and other young hunters to distrust and despise all vampires. After all they're nothing but heartless, blood luster monsters who love to kill us innocent humans. That is why this oder had came to life: not only to protect humans from the threat of vampires but-"

"But also to hide the truth about their existences so that humans don't have to life in fear. Because vampire look like humans. They can walk in the sun unlike what those fairy tales say." Kaito added.

"Then you also know that I was very proud to hear that the youngest hunter master wasn't only my son but also the most relentless, unstoppable hunter every excised in our order. No matter what vampire crossed this order path you always found him or her. And without any regret you removed another plague from this world." Faker said with a clear sight of proud.

But that sight quickly dropped to be replaced with face of worry. "That was until last months ago. I received words of you trying to quickly end the hunt. Its like you want to end their life swiftly and painless as possible. I even hear that you even show signs of respect after you slay them."

"Is it a crime to show respect to your enemy? Isn't that was separates us from monsters like them?" Kaito asked.

Faker was clearly surprised by Kaito's statement. "I..Well...Yes of course it separates us from them. It's just...We are confused that this change of you came all of a sudden. Without any warning."

"Do I need to have a reason for it?"

"Kaito, please understand out concern. We only care about your well-being. What if our enemy comes aware of this and use this to their advantage? They could use as a manner to terminate you." Faker explained.

"Father, I can assure you that you're worrying for nothing. If those vampires will come up with something to I will not just simply just walk into it. I will figured out their plan before they even could think of one." Kaito assured his father.

Faker didn't say anything, he just stood up from his chair and walked to his son. Standing right before him Faker lay a hand on Kaito's left shoulder. "Either way Kaito. Did something happened? Isn't their anything you want to clarify with me? You know you can trust me with anything. I will not see you any lesser." Faker said softly as he gently tighten his hold on Kaito's shoulder.

A long time of silence went on between them before Kaito finally said: "No, father there's nothing."

Faker kept starting to is son before a small smile appeared on his face. "I am relieved to hear that Kaito. I've never doubted about you one second. I only needed to hear it from you personally." Faker said.

Kaito nodded. "Was that everything or do you need anything else from me?"

Faker shook his head. "No, that is everything Kaito. You're permitted to continue on your duties."

Kaito bow his head before he turned around and left room without saying anything else. When Kaito finally left the room Faker sighed deeply before he sat back in his chair as thoughts went trough his mind. But it wasn't long before he thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Faker said.

When the door opened a young man with long white hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ah Chris, good to see you. I am glad you came by."

Chris bowed his head. "Greeting, Master Faker. How did the conversation with Kaito go?"

Faker's face dropped. "He claims nothing is wrong. And he seams to be fully sincere..."

"But you're not sure his sincere is 100% true?" Chris asked.

"Indeed. If there was something wrong he is hiding it extremely well. His face and eyes didn't show anything. Not one glimpse of a lie. " Faker explained.

"So what makes you doubt then?" Chris wondered.

"Call it father-instinct." Faker explained. "That is why I am glad you came by. I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

"Yuma, could you stop looking out of the window for a second? That the 50th times you went to the window since we got to your house." Shark said in a annoying tone.

"Shark is correct Yuma. You are worrying to much. Kaito's father only wanted to speak with him." Astral said calmly.

"Of course there is nothing wrong with Kaito's dad wanting to speak with him." Yuma said nervously. "If that guy wasn't the head of an order that hunt and kills vampires!"

Astral sighed and shook his head. "If Kaito's father was aware of it, you would have been with that meeting as well. As a prisoner that is."

"Although Astral's point is kind of blunt there is truth in his words. If Dr. Faker knew about you, you wouldn't be here right now." Shark admitted.

"I guess." Yuma admitted slightly before walking back to his friends and fall down on the couch next to them.

"By the way Yuma; what was the last time you eat?" Shark asked.

"Euhm, I think 10 days ago." Yuma answered.

Both Astral and Shark eyes grew wide. "10 days!" Both exclaimed, making Yuma almost jump from his seat. "Yuma do we need to recall what happened the last time you waited to long!" Shark growled.

"I feel fine Shark. Beside I am not feeling very hungry at this moment." Yuma said.

"It's a hunger you don't feel Yuma. That is until you reach the alarm point and then you lose conscious. Luckily Astral was with you otherwise you would have died. You're suppose to feed every 5." Astral pointed out.

Yuma waved his hands. "Okay, okay I get it. But mom and dad are out of town and grandma is out of the question. And Kari is busy with her 'big scoop', no way I am going to interrupt her. So from which you two is it save to take some?"

"From me." Astral said as raise his hand towards Yuma, who gently took the hand and leaned closer until his lips were a inch away from Astral's wrist.

As he opened his mouth a pair of fangs grew out before he sunk them deep into Astral's wrist. The pale skinned boy hissed softly at the painfully sting that run from his wrist to his upper arm. Hearing the painful hiss the young vampire looked at his friend with a sincere apologetic look in his ruby eyes.

Astral smiled at his troubled friend. "It's alright Yuma. It's doesn't hurt as much in the beginning. I am quite use to it now. It only stings for a moment."

After Yuma eat the right amount of blood; just enough for him to last for a week and just enough for Astral not to faint from low blood pressure, he retract his fangs and said: "I know Astral, but I still hate that it hurts when I take some blood from you guys."

"We went over this Yuma. Astral and I have no problems with this after all we were the one that suggested this." Shark said.

"And I am still thankful for that guys. Really." Yuma said with a smile.

"Oh, Yuma."

The three boys jumped when they suddenly heard a voice right behind them. When they turned their heads they saw it was no else but Yuma's grandmother.

"Geez, Grandma! Don't creep up to us like that." Yuma squealed.

The old lady chuckled. "I am sorry sweetie, but I like to ask a favor of you. It seems I forgot to buy some ingredients for my famous chicken recipe. Can you quickly go to the night shop and get them for me?"

"Ah come on grandma do I really have to. Can't you send Kari for this?" Yuma whined.

"Are you telling my sweet, generous grandson doesn't want to help out his poor grandmother with one little request." Yuma's grandmother said sternly with a low voice.

Yuma swallowed loudly. The young vampire knew trouble was ahead when his grandmother use her well-know low voice. Even Astral and Shark were familiar with it as they both moved away from Yuma. "No, no, no of course I don't mind helping you Grandma!" Yuma exclaimed, waiving rapidly with his hands.

The old lady's face change from a frown into a happy smile. "I knew I could count on you Yuma. Without those ingredients tonight's dinner won't be quite the feast." She said before heading back into the kitchen.

Yuma groaned. "How does she do that?" He whined. Yuma's friend only smiled while they putted on their shoes so they could head to the night shop.

* * *

Dairey: Well this was chapter 1

syns: Up to chapter 2. See you there ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Dairey: chapter 2 of the request fic

Syns: Enjoy

* * *

While speeding down the highway with his motorcycle thoughts went trough Kaito's mind. He should have know the others would notice his change. He had no doubt about that from the start. But after his discovery he couldn't take down vampires in the same way he did before.

His father didn't lie when he told Kaito he was raised and trained to hate vampires. All the vampires he terminated before were exactly like the stories. Heartless killers who love to torment there victims instead giving them a quick and painless death.

But that all changed when he met Yuma Tsukumo.

He met the boy in middle school when Yuma went to the first grade. Despite his clumsiness and his annoying, loud, overreacted personality there was something that draw him to this boy. Maybe it was his never- giving up spirit or his soft caring nature that make him help others even to the cost of his own. Every time when Kaito looked into his ruby eyes he saw something was shinning within those eyes that always drawn Kaito to Yuma.

To his delight Yuma also became close friends with his little brother Haruto. The kid was always super excited to see Yuma and the teenager always took the time to play games with Haruto.

What Kaito didn't knew at the time Yuma felt something deeply for Kaito as well. After all it was Yuma who made the first move. With a scary heart and nervous as hell Yuma asked Kaito out. It wasn't long before started a strong relationship. And since Kaito cared about honestly and revealed to Yuma that he was vampire hunter. Which Yuma, surprisingly, believed without any doubt, although he could swear he saw Yuma froze for a second.

In return Yuma was very open about own life Kaito yet he sensed Yuma was hiding something. But he never would have guest that his secret was that he was a vampire.

He discovered it be accident actually. When he decided to pay Yuma a surprise visit he was shocked to see Yuma with his fangs stuck in Shark, one of Yuma childhood friends, wrist.

Of course as a hunter he reacted immediately. He still remembered how Shark tried his best to prevent a raging Kaito from attacking Yuma, who was covering behind Astral; another childhood friend, out of pure fright.

**-Flashback-**

"_Kaito! Please calm down!" Shark shouted._

_Kaito still didn't listen all he did was struggle with Shark while he hold a long slim dagger made out of pure silver, ready to stab it deep in Yuma's chest._

"_Just get out of the way!" Kaito screamed out of anger. Normally he didn't respond like that when he discovered a vampire. The only reason he was like that was because the vampire was Yuma. He believed that Yuma had been tricking him the whole time. He even though Yuma did it to eventually kill him. And the mere fact that Yuma played with his trust and emotions only made him more angrier._

"_Shark is right Kaito. You need to calm down and listen." Astral said desperately while he holding a trembling Yuma._

_But still Kaito kept struggling until Shark just had enough of it. "Kaito, you calm down now or I will knock some sense into you!" Shark shouted angry as he pushed Kaito into the desk seat._

_Despite still being angry Kaito did remained sitting on the seat. "Okay then. Talk then." Kaito hissed._

_Shark took a deep breath. "Yes, Yuma is a vampire. He was turned after a vampire broke into their home. Sadly the vampire decided to take Yuma first. But during the feeding another vampire appeared. He quickly killed the vampire before he was able to suck all of Yuma's blood. His parents, who were supposed to be next, begged not to continue what the vampire started."_

_Astral continued. "But vampire assured them he didn't kill the vampire to steal his prey. He wasn't here to kill them. After Yuma's parents were 100% certain the vampire told the truth they all turned their attention to Yuma. The vampire saw Yuma was to close to death. He explained they would never get in hospital in time to save Yuma. The only thing that could save him: to turn him into a vampire. Without hesitation Yuma's parents agreed with his terms. And from that moment on Yuma became a vampire."_

_Kaito rose an eyebrow and looked at three with a face of disbelief. "Am I suppose to believe that a monster like a vampire killed another vampire not to steal the prey but to save it?" Kaito said sarcastic._

"_I know that as a hunter you came in contact with a lot of crazy and dangerous vampires Kaito." Astral said. "But what you don't know that most of those who were sadly chosen by fate are not like them. Most just want to live a normal life." _

_Kaito snorted. "I don't have to guess how guys know that I am a hunter."_

"_I know what you think Kaito. But Yuma was honestly going to tell you that he was a vampire. Like he told us months after his change. In fact he was about to tell you on the day you told him you were a hunter. But when you told him about you being a hunter he became scared and decided to wait for a while."_

"_Do I look stupid to you?" Kaito sneered. _

"_Kaito, please-"_

"_He was scared because he knew I could kill him. He only cared about his own life. That is what they all all do that. That is why they kill humans. Not because they have to, but because they only want to save themselves. They don't care about humans, they nothing but prey for those blood lusted, heartless-"_

"_STOP IT!"_

_Kaito felt silent when Yuma was suddenly standing before him with tears and hurt in his eyes. "Just stop! Just stop saying such horrible things!" Yuma cried. "Yes; I was scared. But not because I thought you could me kill. That was not the reason."_

"_Then what is the reason?" Kaito asked._

"_I was scared you would hate me." Yuma sobbed._

_Kaito's eyes widen; he didn't counted for that answer._

"_The mere thought of you hating me torn me apart. Yet I believed deep in my heart that maybe after a while you would know me well enough to see that I am not like those monsters you have hunted down." Yuma said sadly before his face turned into a frown. "But now I see I had it all wrong. To you all vampires are nothing then monsters no matter who that is!" _

_Beside the soft sobs that escaped Yuma's lips a tensed silent felt between the teenagers. No one, not even Kaito said a single word._

"_Tell me, Kaito: do you really see me as a monster? Am I really heartless, blood sucking killer? Is that the only way you see me? Because if that is true-"_

_Yuma grabbed Kaito's hand that still was holding the dagger and hold it close to his chest, right above his heart. "Then kill me."_

_Astral and Shark gasped. "Yuma, no." Astral said in shock._

_Yuma's move even made Kaito froze in shock. "I mean it Kaito. Do it. I prefer to die then to live knowing you hate me. Knowing you see me as a monster." Yuma said silently while tears rolled over his cheeks. "I can't live like that. Because...I love you Kaito. Despite what just happened here."_

_When Kaito stared into Yuma's eyes he saw something he never saw before in any vampire. Instead seeing dead, emotionless eyes he saw red shinning eyes filled with hurt, sadness and tears. But _

_what he saw the most was love. Yuma wasn't lying. Even though Kaito said such painful and horrible things Yuma still loved him. And he truly preferred to die then live while Kaito hated him._

_For the first time Kaito began to doubt the stories or what he had taught during his training. Were there really living more vampires then they thought because they tried to live normal as possible?_

"_But..but as vampire you need blood. How did you-"_

"_In the beginning my parents and grandmother take turns of feeding me. The vampire that turned learned me how to control me feeding. And after I told Shark and Astral they also free willing offered their blood. I could never hurt anyone Kaito. **Never**." Yuma said. "You should know that."_

_If Kaito had one little bit of doubt inside him it was gone now. They way Yuma looked at him when he said that last sentence broke his last resistance. _

_With a loud thud Kaito let his dagger fall on the ground as ha wrapped his arms around Yuma and pulled the boy in a tight embrace. "Yes. Yes, I should have know that." Kaito said softly._

_The moment Kaito said those words Yuma broke down in a fitful sobbing. Not from sadness but from pure relief. _

"_I am so sorry Yuma. Can you forgive me?" Kaito whispered._

"_Yes." Yuma whispered back. "Yes, of course I can._

-**End flashback**-

Yuma had been right. After a while Yuma showed him the vampires that were just like him. In secretly of course, Yuma didn't want to spoke them. And what he saw was exactly what Yuma had been telling.

But it wasn't only seeing these vampires that changed his hunter ways. It was because he was realizing now that some of those vampires could have been humans but dammed by fate. He even heard it depended on the vampire that turned them. If it was a good one they turned out good if they were evil they sadly became evil too. Why those evil vampires would turn people was still a riddle, Yuma thought because they just did it for the fun. That is why he threated them with more respect now.

But now he needed to be careful. If the order discovered the truth behind his change they would not only ban him but kill Yuma as well.

Suddenly a voice came from the motorcycle. "Master Kaito."

"What is Orbital?" Kaito said.

"I just received an incoming call from Shark."

Kaito blinked. "From shark? Why would he call me? Put his through."

"Yes, sir."

"_Kaito? Where are you?"_

"I am on highway heading to Yuma's house. Why?"

"_Are you close to the center of the city?"_

"Yes and again why?"

"_It's Yuma. He needs help."_

"What do you mean he needs help? What happened?" Kaito asked, feeling slightly worried.

"_Yuma's grandmother asked Yuma to get some ingredients she forgot for evening diner. So he, me and Astral went to night shop. But after we bought the ingredients we decided to take a short cut. There we got surprised by a young vampire. He just came out of nowhere and attacked Astral."_

"Attacked Astral? I thought Yuma needed help."

"_Shut up so I can get to that."_ Shark growled._ "Yuma was able to knock him of and scare him away. It was luckily a newbie. After he was gone Yuma used his ability to heal Astral to save him. But we believed he used to much of his energy. Astral is all fine now but right after he came to_

_Yuma fainted and began to shake. He is even started to look paler."_

"What? You guys are there give him some of your blood."

"_We can't. My blood level isn't high enough to help Yuma and Astral just gave some of his blood to Yuma several hours ago, so it to low now to help Yuma."_ Shark explained.

Now Kaito finally understand why they called for his help. "I get there as fast as I can." He then hung up. "Orbital find out where this call came from and get you metal scraps over there fast!" Kaito ordered.

"Y-yes sir."

_Several minutes later_

Just as he arrived he saw Yuma lying in Astral's arms. And just like Shark said he was pale and shaking heavily.

"How long has he been like that?" Kaito asked.

"45 minutes. His trembling had became significantly violently." Astral answered, his voice shaking as he was extremely worried about his close friend.

"Orbital 7!" Kaito called out. From behind him a small robot quickly appeared.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Status report on Yuma's health now!"

Orbital extended his sensors all over Yuma's body. "The boy energetic level is at critical state now Master Kaito. If we don't change that quickly they boy's chance of dying 100%."

"Dammit." Kaito hissed under his breath. He quickly grabbed his dagger and carefully, for not cutting any vital veins, cut his wrist. He then brought the bleeding wrist to Yuma's mouth. "Here Yuma drink."

But Yuma didn't responded. His eyes remained closed and his body continued trembling.

Desperately Kaito carefully opened Yuma's mouth and placed his wrist right against Yuma's teeth. He also hoped that the taste of blood that dripped on Yuma' tongue provoked his feeding reaction. Panic began to swell in not only in Kaito but also in Shark and Astral's heart when still nothing happened until Yuma's teeth suddenly grow and hit Kaito's flesh.

Kaito hissed slightly as he felt a burning pain crawled from his wrist to all over his arm. This feeling was all very new to him since this was his first time being bitten by a vampire. As seconds went by Kaito felt his blood pressure dropping while his felt getting lighter in the head.

Yet while his strength got lower he saw on the screen how Yuma's stats became higher. The boy' trembling has ceased and the color of his soft tanned skin returned as well. So it was normal that it wasn't going to take long before Yuma slowly began to open his eyes.

His red eyes were first cloudy and dark until they returned back to there old shinning ruby self.

At first Yuma had no idea what was going on but when he realized he was feeding of from Kaito's blood he gasped out loud. Quickly, yet carefully at the same time, he pulled his fangs out and retracted them.

"Kaito, I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean the take your blood. I don't even know why I was doing that! I-"

"Yuma, relax. Kaito wanted you to take some of his blood." Shark shushed to calm down his panicking friend.

"He did? Why? I already had my portion of blood." Yuma said in confuse.

"Have you forgotten Yuma?" Astral asked. "A vampire attacked me but you were able to scare him away."

Yuma didn't remembered it directly but when he notice the ripped collar of Astral's shirt it all came back to him. "Oh, yeah now I remember. After I was able to scare him away I used my ability to heal you."

"Yeah, but your were so dumb enough to use to much energy then you actually had. You were very close to the critical level idiot." Shark growled

"I don't care Shark. Astral was in serious trouble because I knew his blood level was very low after feeding me. He wasn't close like I was when that vampire attacked me but if I didn't reacted fast he would have been. And the last thing I want to do was turning one of my friends." Yuma said without doubt.

"Still, Yuma." Kaito said. "Promise me you won't ever do something reckless as that again."

"Geez, guys come on. I know what I'm doing." Yuma whined.

"I remember you saying those same words before you tried to fly with you wings." Astral said. "And as I recall you didn't show any signs that were indicating those words because you crashed flat down on your face."

Shark and Kaito chuckled while Yuma's face turned into a red tomato. "Astral, you promised never to tell anyone of that." Yuma growled between his teeth.

Astral only smiled slightly before he helped Yuma on his feet. "Let us just return home before your family is getting worried about us."

"That's not a bad idea. Beside I am hungry." Yuma said.

"Unbelievable. Even after being feed two turns today and still you're hungry?" Shark scoffed.

"Hey, it's not that I need blood doesn't mean I can't enjoy normal human food. " Yuma said.

Kaito shook his head with a smirk as he stood up. But when he finally stood on his feet he saw his vision swirling before his very eyes, causing him to lose his balance. But someone quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling. Turning his head he saw it was Yuma who had his arm around him.

"What are you doing Yuma?" Kaito asked.

"Duh, I am helping my boyfriend of course." Yuma said with a wink.

Although Kaito sighed and shook his head slightly, he didn't push the boy away. Knowing this was Kaito's way to say 'thank you' Yuma throw Kaito's arm around his shoulder and started to exit the ally with Astral and Shark leaving this ordeal behind them.

Not knowing that a pair of deep blue eyes had seen the whole happening with pure shock.

* * *

Dairey: Well that was chapter 2 people

Syns: go to the last chapter to find out the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Dairey: Laaaaast chpater everyone.

* * *

_5 days later_

"Good work Master Kaito. Another dangerous vampire lesser." Oribital praised.

Kaito turned his head to the robot and shot him a glare. N-not that **all** vampires are dangerous of course Master Kaito. I just mean you eliminated one that **was **dangerous." The robot quickly corrected himself.

"Just keep an eye on any new strange developments." Kaito simply said.

"R-right away sir." Orbital stutter as he began to check his data.

Kaito looked up to the sky. He felt somehow restless. Like his instinct were saying something was. Very wrong. And to his frustration he didn't know what and that annoyed him gravely.

"Euhm, Master Kaito."

"Found something?"

"I am not sure if this has something to do with vampires but I discovered some disturbance in the district were Yuma lives."

"What?" Kaito exclaimed with wide eyes. "Oribtal set course to Yuma's house at once!"

"Yes, sir!"

While quickly heading towards Yuma's house Kaito said to himself that the anoying disturbance he had been feeling for while had something to do with Yuma. He just knew it.

Kaito had no idea how long it took until he finally arrived at Yuma's house but it seemed for him an eternity. Fear started to grew when he arrived at Yuma's house and saw the door had been kicked in.

"Yuma!" he called out when he ran inside the house.

He saw how some of the furniture had been knocked over by brute force. Hearing sobs coming from upstairs Kaito quickly ran up the stairs. Instinctly Kaito went to Yuma's room where he found an even more destruction. Yuma's room had been comepletely thrashed; like a war had raged in this very room.

Sitting on the boy's bed was Yuma's mother and sister;Mira and Kari, crying softly while Yuma's dad; Kazuma did his best to comfort them. All three of them had bruises on their wrist and arms. Kari had even one on her face.

"Kazuma, what happened here?" Kaito asked.

Kazuma opened his mouth to answer but was was cut of by Kari. "You! You told them didn't you! You dirty little-"

"Kari stop it!" Kazuma siad sternly.

"Are you defending him dad?" Kair shouted angry. "He sold Yuma out. I just know it!"

Kaito blinked. "What do you mean 'I sold Yuma out'. What on earth are you talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kari shouted. "You sold him out to that insane order of yours you bastard."

Kaito's eyes widen. "What?" He wisphered in shock. The order? They found about Yuma? No, that cannot be!

"Kari, I don't think Kaito was the one that-"

"Of course it was him!" Kari shouted back. "He was the only one of them who knew about Yuma's nature! It couldn't be Astral and Shark because they took the two boys-"

"They took Astral and Shark too?" Kaito said in suprise.

"Oh, don't act like you-"

"Kari enough!" Kazuma shouted silencing Kari. "I know this al looks suspicious but I have no doubt in my mind that Kaito had nothing had to do with it. Trust me with this."

Kari still looked like whe wasn't convicned but she remained silent and sat back on the bed.

Kazuma then face Kaito. "Almost a hour ago we were surprised by a group of hunters of your order. We tried our best to let them believe that this was a mistake. But then a young man with long white hair came forward."

_/Chris?But how-/_

"When he entered the room he brought out something that caused Yuma to scream in pain."

"I think I know what that was. It was something red glowing wasn't it?" Kazuma nodded wich earned a growl from Kaito. "It's something that caused a terrible pain in the head but that only works with vampire. One of my fahter's inventions."

"That is probably the reason hell broke lose when Yuma began to shout. Most of them jumped on Yuma and tried to restrain him. It was then when Shark jumped towards the man. He began to struggle with the man shouting he should stop hurting Yuma. Even Astral joined the struggle. Togheter they were finally able to take item and smash it to the ground."

"Bad idea." Kaito sighed.

"Yeah,when that thing exploded we all got that idea. We all falled unconcious by the blast and by the time we woke up they were gone along with Yuma, Shark and Astral. But what I still don't understand why they took Astral and Shark?"

"They were taken because they tried to defend a vampire. Either they think Yuma has them under control or they are nothing but traitors" Kaito explained.

"But why didn't they take us?" Kari asked.

"What did you three do when Yuma started to scream and they jumped on him?" Kaito asked them.

"My mother is luckily visiting a old friend at this moment. Mira was downstairs but she went up stairs when Yuma started to scream. Kari and I were here but to our regret we were frozen by schock. We only started to react when Astral and Shark finally were able to take the item." Kazuma explained.

"That is why. They probably believe you froze because you discovered Yuma was a vampire. Which means they didn't know everything. It means they didn't know that Yuma became a vampire when he was a little boy." Kaito answered.

"Kaito."

Kaito turned his face to Mira who called him with a small voice. The woman looked at him with red eyes filled with tears that reminded him how Yuma looked at him during that night when he discovered Yuma's secret.

"Yes, Ms Tsukumo?" Kaito asked gently.

"Please save them." She said with soft voice. "Bring those poor boys back home."

She then stood up and walked up to him. Without saying a word she gently grabbed one of his hands with both her hands. "Please save Yuma from a horrible death. Last thing I want is my little boy to leave this world after pain and suffer and worst to be surrounded by people that hate him " She sobbed; looking at him like every desperate mother would look. Full of fear and worry for the fate of the teenagers.

Laying his free hand on top of her he nodded. "I will Ms. Tsukumo."

Mira didn't say anything she only smilled thankfully.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yuma's agonizing scream pierced through lab.

"For the last time you blood sucking devil. How did you brainwashed my son?!" hissed.

"I-I didn't brainwashed Kaito. I didn't do anything wrong." Yuma panted.

Dr. Faker growled and made a signal to Chris who turned several buttons to increased the machine's level before switching the lever up. Another painful wave shot through Yuma's body. Yuma screamed while his body trashed violently against the lab table the boy was strapped on.

"Stop lying to me demon! My son would never hang around the likes of you. Let alone _love_ them." Dr. Faker spate, saying that last part with utter disgust.

"You bastard!"

Dr. Faker turned around. "What did you say there boy?"

Struggling against the cuffs that bounded his wrist Shark glared at with furious eyes. "You heard me. You're nothing but coward!" Shark growled.

Astral didn't say anything his eyes were only fixed at his squirming friend who was in great pain.

"You dare to call me a coward while you and your friend are traitors of the human kind! For years our order do our best to protect the human kind from monsters like him. And all you two do is defending and hiding him from us. Who knows how much victims this demon has on his conscience." Dr. Faker said.

"You got it all wrong." Astral finally saying something for the first time since they got here. "Yuma never killed anyone. And he never will."

"I am with him." Shark agreed.

Dr. Faker snorted. "A vampire that doesn't kill? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Shark was going to respond to when a loud noise coming from outside interrupted him. Shouts of pain and fear was heard followed by blasts and thuds. They heard the noise getting closer and closer to the door.

"What on earth is going on there Chris?" Faker asked.

"I didn't received any messages but I have an pretty good idea of who is causing that racket." Chris said calmly.

The noise went on for several seconds until finally reached the door. The next thing they knew it was swing open hard.

"Kaito?" Dr. Faker said in surprise when saw the teenager walking in with Orbital right behind him. "What do you think your doing? Why did you forced your way in."

"Ask Chris." Was the only thing Kaito said.

Dr. Faker looked at Chris asking for some explanation. "Kaito had build Orbital to detect strange disturbances. So I had no doubt it was matter of time until he detected our raid at the Tsukumo's house. That is why straighten the defense and double the guards. I knew Kaito would come if he heard about the fate of the vampire boy. " Chris answered.

Hearing Yuma's painful groans Kaito glared angry at Chris. "Shut that thing off." Kaito hissed.

"Kaito, it's okay." Dr. Faker said. "This demon can't brainwash you anymore. You're-"

"I said: SHUT THAT DAMM THING OFF!" Kaito shouted.

Chris didn't say a word but switched the lever down which caused the machine to stop. The moment the machine stopped his torture on Yuma, the teenager vampire's body felt limp on the table. This gave finally Yuma the change to catch his breath.

"Chris what are-"

"Dr. Faker right now Kaito is not in is right mind. Angering him even more would not be a wise idea." Chris explained.

"Then get rid of the boy!" Faker shouted.

Chris stepped closer to Dr. Faker and leaned closer. "Dr. Faker may I remind as his trainer I know better then anyone how strong Kaito is. He is after all he is one of our best hunter. Underestimating his strength would be foolish mistake. If I activate the machine to obliterate the boy Kaito might go berserk with all its consequences. Beside we still need to know how that boy controls Kaito's mind so we can counter it in the future." Chris whipsered in his ear.

"A valid point." Dr. Faker agreed. "Very well, Kaito. Let us talk about this."

"Tell me first how you discovered Yuma being a vampire?" Kaito asked.

"After the conversation with your father he instructed me to keep a close eye one you. He told me that there were no signs telling him that you were hidding something but his instict as a father told him otherwise. At first I thought Dr. Faker was over worried because he is your father. That is until I saw the truth with my very own eyes." Chris answered.

"When Chris told me how you-" Faker clearly tried his best not to vommit. "gave your blood to this demon to save his life I first didn't want to believe it. But sadly Chris made clear that this was the only explonation for your sudden change."

"Did Chris also told you why Yuma needed blood?"

"He is a vampire Kaito. Blood is all they want." Faker answered.

Kaito shook his head. "No, father you have it all wrong. Yuma needed blood because his used most of his energy to heal his friend after he was attacked by another vampire."

"And what makes you sure that he didn't made the whole story up? It could have been the boy who attacked his friend." Faker spat.

"Orbital." Kaito ordered.

"I did a status report on the boy as Master Kaito commanded. And it was without a doubt that the boy's energy was at critical state." Orbital said.

"In other words; if Yuma was the one who attacked Astral then I found it very strange that his state was critical." Kaito said.

"A vampire? Protecting a human? That...that cannot be." Faker said in unbelieved.

"It wasn't the first time. Yuma was human to before he was attacked by a vampire but saved by another. Sadly at that time he was more critical injured then his friend was so there was no other choice then to turn him." Kaito explained.

Faker opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land. He was speechless as he tried to progress Kaito's words.

Finally finding his voice Faker stepped closer to Kaito. "Kaito I wished vampires were like the one you describe. I really do. If they were like that we had nothing to fear of them. But it is impossible. Vampires are nothing but monster. Remember one of them stole your mother away from us."

Kaito nodded. "I haven't forgot it father. It's true that some vampires are truly relentless and vicious. But just like Yuma some of them wished to live a normal life. What I am really trying to say that not all of them are enemies."

"Kaito are you really going to throw everything away the order stands for?" Chris asked curious.

"No, Chris. But our hate against the vampire dwell so deep in us we are blind for reason. What happens right here right now is the proof of it. You only knows Yuma is a vampire and you are already put him on the torture table. Every time you tell me we are different then the vampire but we slaughter them in the same way as they kill us. I may have not encounter a vampire like Yuma but who knows how many of the others have encounter a vampire that means no harm." Kaito said.

Those words put some thoughts in Chris. To be honest this whole happening had put some thoughts in him. Despite what Dr. Faker thought Chris didn't believe Kaito had been under a spell by the boy. He had trained and fought with Kaito since the boy entered the order. So he knew Kaito as good as Dr. faker, maybe sometimes even better. That is why he knew Kaito was to strong by mind and heart to be controlled by a vampire.

Also he had never heard about a vampire able to control a human mind. That was the second reason for his doubt.

"Still Kaito, what if the vampires lie to us in an attempt to deceive us?" Chris pointed out.

"Exactly, vampires are trained lairs to hide their true nature. They will do anything to stay alive." Dr. Faker said triumphantly.

"Aren't we trained to see through lies? And if we team up with those vampire who aren't evil I have no doubt we find the truth sooner or later." Kaito opposed.

"Us t-team up with vampires!" Faker exclaimed in disbelief.

"Father, I don't care if we are going to go back and forth with this." Kaito interrupted, knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "But I will not allow you to hurt Yuma even further. Let him and his friends go. Now! Or I will do it by force!"

"Kaito you-"

"There is no need for violence Kaito. Orbital can you release Yuma's friends of their chains?" Chris asked towards Orbital.

"Huh? Oh, yes of course Master Chris." Orbital said in surprised before he head to the chained boys.

"Chris! What is the meaning of this! Has this vampire took you under his control as well!" Dr. Faker shouted angry.

Chris remained calm as he shook his head. "No, Dr. Faker. I am full by mind but I believe your son as well. After what I saw that night I already had some thoughts. I found it already kind of strange that the boy hasn't tried anything while he and Kaito were dating. I have no doubt that the boy has several opportunities to strike and deprive him of all his blood. Even when Kaito gave his blood the boy didn't betray him. The boy only took what Kaito could give."

"Chris, w-what?" Faker stutter in confuse.

He then pointed at Astral and Shark, who immediately hurried at Yuma's side after Orbital released them. "And what about those two humans? Why hasn't the boy killed them yet? Why would they voluntarily gave their blood? I am telling you Dr. Faker all this circumstances are just too strange to ignore the possibility that their might be vampires that aren't a threat to humanity."

"Lies! Nothing but lies I am telling you!" Dr. Faker shouted. While his father continued shouting towards Chris, Kaito quickly walked towards heavily painting Yuma.

Astral and Shark had just been able to release Yuma from his restrains when Kaito arrived at their side. Kaito cursed under his breath when he saw the dark bruises on Yuma's arm, chest and legs. Gently Kaito ran a hand through Yuma's black hair.

Feeling the soft touch Yuma opened his eyes. A little smile appeared on his pained expression. "Kaito. You c-came." Yuma said with a hoarse voice.

Kaito soften his expression. "Of course I came." He said while help Yuma to sit up.

"I knew y-you would." Yuma then turned his head towards his friends. "I am s-sorry about this g-guys. I never-"

"Don't fret about it Yuma." Shark simply said with a smirk.

Astral nodded with a soft smile. "When you told us you were a vampire we accepted it and everything what comes with it."

Hearing these kind words of friendship touched Yuma as his eyes filled with gratitude. "T-thanks guys."

"No, no, NO!"

The four teenagers turned their heads when they heard Dr. Faker shouting from the top of his lungs. Kaito was surprised when he saw the face of father full in rage. He had never see his father like this. Angry, yes. But never in pure rage."

"I refuse to believe vampire could be like us! Or that we can work together! They are nothing but monsters! Monsters that stole away the love of my life! And now they are taking away my son! But I won't let this happen! NEVER!" Faker screamed as he stormed towards his desk and grabbed something that looked like small crossbow loaded with an arrow which point glowed.

Kaito and Chris's eyes widen. The weapon Faker grabbed was an experimental device Faker and Chris have been working on. It was in combination with a orb Faker had invented to expose vampires. It was the same orb they used when they raided Yuma's house. Chris thought if the presence already hurt vampire what would happen if it entered the vampire body? But they never tried it so that is why the weapon was still an experiment.

"Dr. Faker please calm down and put down the weapon. We have no idea what will happen!" Chris said desperately in an attempt to prevent a drastic event.

But Faker didn't listen to reason. He aimed the weapon towards Yuma who froze in fear. "Die demon!" Faker shouted and pulled the trigger.

Shutting his eyes tight Yuma braced himself for the impact, that to his surprise never came. Instead he heard the sound of flesh being stabbed followed by a painful groan.

"Master Kaito!" Yuma heard Orbital cry.

Opening his eyes he was greeted by a horrific sight. Kaito stood right before him with the point of the arrow sticking trough his back. Yuma didn't need to be genius to realize that Kaito had jumped in front of him in the nick of time to prevent the arrow from striking him.

"Kaito!" Yuma cried when he saw Kaito drop on his knees, quickly he jumped off the table to be on the wounded hunter's side.

Kaito wanted to say to Yuma to stop worrying but the only thing that came out was a struggling breath. To make matter even worser the wounded boy began to cough harshly with his hand before his mouth. But when he pulled his hand back everyone saw to there biggest fear that it was covered by blood.

In pure panic Yuma reached toward the arrow. "Yuma, don't!" He heard Chris cry.

"B-but, but-" Yuma sobbed towards Chris who had knelt along side Yuma.

"I know you mean well. But in Kaito's case you may make it worser." Chris explained.

"No I won't. I can use my powers to heal him." Yuma said.

"The torture you endured has drained you from your strength" Chris said.

"So, I was drained when I tried to heal Astral. Someone just have to give me blood and I will be fine." Yuma argued.

"This isn't the same thing Yuma. At that night you healed your friend you survived because you had full strength. So when you were drained you just had enough strength so that your body acted on its own when it sensed blood. Now your strength is at its lowest point. If you use it to heal Kaito right now there won't be enough strength for your body to act. Even if we poured the blood down your throat your body won't consume it." Chris fully explained.

"I don't care if I-" Yuma began before Shark grabbed the collar of his sleeveless red jacket. "You should care Yuma! Kaito didn't just jump in the way to save your life so that you just could throw it away! Got it!" Shark snapped.

When Shark words finally sunk into Yuma the only thing he do could was nod.

Chris leaned closer as he began to examen the wound when Kaito suddenly collapse on the ground, coughing up more blood by every cough. "Not good, everything is showing that the arrow might hit the lungs. Maybe even his heart." Chris said.

Yuma gasped. "Oh no, we have to get him to a hospital and fast!"

"Moving Kaito in his condition is very risk full." Chris explained.

"Then call a ambulance!" Yuma cried desperately.

"And tell them what Yuma? 'hallo we have someone dying with a glowing arrow in his chest lying in a lab located in a secret order that kills vampires.' " Shark said sarcastic.

Yuma let our a desperate whine when he frantically looked around hoping he would find something to help. While he looked his eyes felt on Faker, who stood there frozen and speechless. He had dropped his arms with the crossbow laying right next to him, completely forgotten. His face filled with horror he only starred at Kaito rocking body.

Yuma felt his blood boil with anger. He jumped on his feet he glared at the man. "You see, this is what happens if people are consume by hate and anger! They are so blinded by it they lash out without realizing they could hurt innocent one!" Yuma cried while tears run down his cheeks.

"I...I didn't m-mean to-." Faker sputter.

"But you still did it!" Yuma shouted.

"Y-Yuma." Kaito whispered. "D-don't **-**cough- let anger argh!"

Yuma dropped back on his knees and grabbed Kaito's hand. "Save your energy Kaito." Yuma sobbed.

Kaito shook his head. "N-no listen. Remember w-what I almost did when I found out you

were a vampire?"

"Don't remind me." Yuma said half joked.

It did create a small smile on Kaito's face. "Still I was about to lash out in anger just like father did and..do something regretful." Kaito whispered as stroke Yuma's cheek. " Don't let it h-happen with you as w-well. Don't let anger c-consume you."

"I..I lost my wife." Faker said as he walked closer. "When I lost her the thought of losing my sons to them too had always be my biggest fear. So when I heard Kaito being involved by a vampire. My fear took control of me. I thought I was protecting my son. But in the end of it was me who hurt him and not a vampire."

"F-fahter?" Kaito stutter in surprise.

"I see now what you were trying to show me son." Faker said.

"I did?"

"I thought vampire are not able to show emotions. But Yuma's emotional outburst reminds me.." Faker stopped for a second to hold back a sob. "It reminds me how I was when my dear wife was attacked and was dying in my arms."

Faker turned towards Yuma. "I see now that the bond between you and Kaito is real. I am deeply regretting my actions, my blindness to the truth. Asking for your forgiveness is quite foolish but I hope I that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Yuma starred at the ground, thinking about Faker's plead before he looked up straight into the old men eyes. "What you did was indeed unforgivable." Yuma said harshly. "But... I believe you only did because you cared about Kaito's safety. I know we vampires don't have an all to well reputation. And by already losing your wife I believe you were filled by fear. So..." A warm and sincere smile appeared on Yuma's face. "I forgive you."

"I-I..I" Fakker stutter, his eyes wide in disbelief. He then bowed his head with tears. "Thank you."

"Y-Yuma.." Kaito whispered.

"Yes, Kaito?" Yuma asked as he gently squeezed Kaito's hand.

"I..I knew...you..you" Kaito gasped his life force draining away slowly.

"Kaito save your strength." Chris said sternly.

"R-Remember.. I..lov...lo..I..l" Kaito's eyes slowly dropped close while Kaito's hold on Yuma's hand loosen until it drop lifeless on the ground.

Yuma began to panic. "Kaito?! Kaito! Don't you dare! Don't you dare to leave me! Kaito! KAITO!" He cried, burring his head in Kaito's chest hearing its heart beating very low. "Please! Please don't go! _Please!_"

Yuma sobbed and repeated to cry Kaito name while he heard Kaito's hart beat lessen by every second.

"C-chris isn't there anything we can do? Anything?" Yuma begged.

Chris face felt. He knew one method but the question was if Kaito would have agreed with it."There is one but-"

"I don't care! Tell me what it is!" Yuma cried.

"You have to turn him." Chris answered.

A deadly silence felt after Chris suggestion.

"T-turn him?" Yuma said unsure. "I.. I am not sure if I could... I never.." Not only did Yuma never turned anyone in his life, although the vampire that save him told him how to do it, but he also wasn't sure if Kaito would have want this. Kaito maybe accepted Yuma as a vampire but who said Kaito would accept himself being a vampire?

What if this action caused Kaito to hate Yuma?

Yuma felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head Yuma saw it was Astral who was smiling encouraging at him. "I know you don't know what to do right now Yuma. But let your heart speak for you, like when you revealed to us your were a vampire. You were terrified to tell us but your heart told you we deserved the truth and it ended out all right. So try to listen again. What does it say now?"

What did it say? It said that how much he wished for Kaito to stay. His heart felt like he would lose a part of him if Kaito dies.

But what about Faker? Yuma looked at the man, expected him to see a sign of protest. To his big surprise he saw anything like that. All he could see that Faker felt the same way. He too didn't want to lose Kaito.

Swallowing hard through his dry mouth Yuma slowly leaned closer to Kaito. His fangs started to appear the closer he got towards Kaito's neck. Yuma felt his heart beating like a race as he placed the tips of his fangs? It was beating so hard that Yuma thought it would pop out of his chest.

Taking one deep final breath Yuma hoped for the best before sinking his fangs into Kaito's neck.

* * *

_-3 weeks later-_

It was a calm and peaceful night expect for a soft summer breeze. The stars were shining bright making the sky look like a dark blue blanket covered with diamonds. This was always the favorite moment of Yuma before he went to bed. It was the only moment he had a moment of peace so he could clear his minds

"Shouldn't you be at sleep by now? You have school tomorrow." A voice said making Yuma jump.

"Geez, you scared me! Ever since you became a vampire you pop out of nowhere without making a single sound. More then you usually did Kaito." Yuma pouted.

Kaito smirked to the pouted boy while he using his vampire wings to land soundless on the roof.

"Man, not fair. I wished I was that agile with my wings. Or that I am able to fly" Yuma said, muttering that last part.

"Maybe if you try to focus more instead being distracted by every detail that happens on the ground you would have flied descent years ago." Kaito pointed out.

Yuma only reacted with at 'hump' before turning his back to Kaito who walked towards Yuma to sit next to him.

"So how did it go today?" Yuma asked.

"As usually. We found some evil vampires with Chris. But we found some good too and ask them if they wanted to help us protecting the humans of evil vampires." Kaito answered.

"Still had some trouble with old hunters?"

Kaito smirked. "There was only one today. But we all knew from the beginning some wouldn't follow the new way. Some are still not quit used to fact we are working together with vampires now."

Yuma nodded in agreement before gazing back at the sky along with Kaito. Minutes past by in utter silent stargazing when Kaito started to notice Yuma glancing over to him once and awhile.

"What is it Yuma?" Kaito asked when curiosity became to much for him.

Knowing he was busted Yuma sighed. "Well I must be great to able to fly. Way up there, completely free, close the stars. That must has to be the most wonderful, unforgivable feeaahhhh!" Yuma was shouting in surprise when Kaito suddenly pulled him on his feet next to be swooped up in a Kaito's arm bride style.

"Kaito what are you doing?" Yuma exclaimed.

Without saying a word Kaito spread his wings fully before lifting up. Yuma cried out in fear as he cling onto Kaito like lifeline.

Kaito chuckled. "What is wrong Yuma? I thought you wanted this."

"Yeah, but I would loved it if you gave me a warning upfront!" Yuma snapped with his eyes closed.

"Yuma just open your eyes. Trust me, it will be worth it" Kaito said assurance.

Yuma first peeked trough one eye before gasping out of loud in amazing with wide eyes. Right below him was Heartland city filled with all of kind of lights. It was most enchanting view Yuma ever seen. More then when Yuma was looking from his roof.

Kaito almost laughed when he saw Yuma's mouth dropped like brick and his eyes were wide like never before.

"Beautiful isn't it." Kaito softly said as he felt the boy starting to relax in his arms

"Its..its like a fairytale." Yuma whispered before turning to Kaito." Say Kaito, may I ask you something?"

"Anything Yuma."

"Do you regret?"

"Regret? Regret what?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"You being a vampire right now." Yuma answered softly. "I know this wasn't you had in mind about the future. Of course I didn't know what you had mind but I am pretty sure it wasn't this. Or you falling in love with a vampire. Or you getting almost killed by father. Or-"

Placing a finger on Yuma's lips Kaito silent the boy's ongoing ranting. "No." Kaito simply said. "I don't regret it Yuma. Not one second."

Yuma looked at Kaito with a look that said 'really?'

"Yuma let me tell you something I never told anyone. After that night I discovered you were a vampire something came in mind. You're an immortal being while I was a mortal human. Which means after a long time I would have left the world while you continue to live on forever. And I didn't want you to be left alone. So I already had the thought asking you to turn me." Kaito explained.

"You were going to ask...me...to turn you anyway?" Yuma gasped in shock. "So you could stay with _me_?"

Kaito nodded. "In time of course. I don't think father would be so collaborate if I changed into a vampire before he knew the truth."

"I...I." Tears swelled in Yuma's eyes before throwing his arms around Kaito's shoulder and started to cry. "Oh, Kaito! That is the nicest thing anyone ever done for me!"

Kaito smiled down to his crying vampire lover. With his hand gently lifted up Yuma's head so that his teary ruby eyes met his blue-grey ones. Without saying another word Kaito leaned down to kiss Yuma gently on his lips. Closing their eyes both deepen the kiss while they poured all their love in this single kiss. The kiss lasted for several seconds until the lack of air caused them to pull apart. Yet their foreheads remained against each other while they continue smiling.

"I love you Kaito."

"I love you as well Yuma."

Then they kissed again with the sparkling sky above them and the colorful illuminated city below them. Two lovers united by love despite the great differences between them.

* * *

Dairey: Well that was is.

Syns: CatLoverx33 I hope you loved this and again sorry for the long waiting ;)


End file.
